


Drifts

by zeld_aa



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Angst, Beast Wirt, Other, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeld_aa/pseuds/zeld_aa
Summary: You expected changes to come along after Wirt's acceptance of The Beast's offer.However, it never once crossed your mind that you would be the one losing most.
Relationships: Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Drifts

You watched him from afar, aimlessly wandering with that glazed over look in his eye that became ever more present with each passing day.

How long had it been now? You had stopped counting some time ago.

A weak arm lazily stretched out in front of him, lantern in grasp, as he trudged his way through thick forestry, you following not far behind. He always took this route, from the day it started up until now.

Thinking back upon it, you were never sure why. In better days, he told you tales of this pathway, adventures he shared with names that are long forgotten, but since, those stories have slipped your mind. He hadn't told you them in quite some time.

In fact, he hadn't told you anything in quite some time.

Each day hurt a bit more than the last as you recalled the first moment you realised his voice was growing weaker.

His mind growing more numb.

The distance between the two of you was slowly growing greater than the day before. The day you stopped walking beside him, he didn't even notice.

Or the day you walked behind him.

Or the day you stayed out of his sight.

It was around then when the petals started.

You knew what they meant, as much as you wanted to deny the painful truth they put you through every time you saw him.

He never stopped walking as you collapsed to your knees, heaving up petals of dead carnations and forget me nots.

You weren't even sure he heard you.

You had learned to expect this.

These beautiful reminders of what you had lost stayed with you throughout the winter months, increasing in quantity and pain over the course of them.

However, today was different.

The petals stopped.

At first, you rejoiced, believing what you dreamt of so many times.

Your Wirt had returned.

Dashing through briars and bushes, you ignored the thorns which caught your skin, the nettles which stung your ankles, the birds screaming in the rising sun.

None of that mattered.

He'd be there. Waiting for you.

You arrived at his starting position, the place he always began.

And waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Time moved by so slowly. You could hear your heartbeat in your ears. You could feel it in every part of your body.

And then a twig snapped behind you. Spinning, you turned to him, expecting to be met with his dimpled half smile, life returned to his eyes.

But no.

Lifeless, glassy eyes met yours, but they didn't register you. You weren't sure if they registered anything around the two of you. He walked, tattered cloak flowing behind him in the cold spring breeze.

For the first time ever, you didn't recognise the person in front of you.

You knew his name, of course. But any part of Wirt that you had known was gone.

The boy in front of you was an empty puppet.

He walked straight past you in the same trance he always did, only this time, you didn't follow him.

You watched as he walked away from you, and you did nothing. That feeling you got each time he did this, the instinct to reach out and grab him, pull him into a hug, and sob for him to return to you was gone.

The thing that made Wirt himself had finally succumbed to The Beast, and there was nothing left for you to long for.

The petals stopped, but the pain you were feeling now was a pain worse than ever.

Wirt walked away from you, and the distance grew greater than ever before.

You watched from afar, and allowed him to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Look man I'm so fucking sad my fiance suggested I post it here and all in all we thought out it together so.  
> Sad bitches rights gamers


End file.
